Destino
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Después de la batalla entre Dragones del Cielo y Dragones de la Tierra, todos han reanudado sus vidas anteriores, pero... ¿es eso suficiente para llenar el vacío interior que dos de ellos sienten? SorataArashi 259: Cap.1 revisado y reescrito
1. capítulo primero

Ésta es la versión revisada y definitiva de mi primer fanfic de X. La historia está situada después del Día Prometido, y puede ser considerada AU, ya que todavía no se sabe qué ocurrirá al final del manga, y además, se desvía de la trama original alrededor del tomo 14. Espero que te guste. ^____^

Siento el retraso que lleva el fic, y encima ahora de nuevo el capítulo 1, pero es que, cuando terminé el capítulo 3 y me releí la historia completa para ver si todo encajaba, me di cuenta de que había algo que no funcionaba. Así que me puse a documentarme en serio sobre lo que estaba escribiendo antes de continuar. Y luego decidí re-escribir el fic añadiendo y cambiando cosas. Pero la universidad me ha tenido muy ocupada desde primeros de año, así que no he podido dedicarle todo el tiempo que yo hubiese querido, además de que soy una de las muchas que llevan tropecientos fics a la vez. Así que ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a dedicarme a esta historia, a la que le tengo mucho cariño. Sed un poquito pacientes conmigo, por favor.

Quisiera darle las gracias a todas las personas que han dedicado unos segundos a darme su opinión de este fic, ya por correo, o en el apartado de "reviews": Nayami, Ivy-chan, Kali, Priss, Cati, Yuki-chan, Lucca, Maori Li y Moonsphire.  


****

Glosario: 

Kouyasan: complejo monástico, sede de la secta Shingon. Es el lugar de peregrinación más importante para los creyentes budistas

shoji: puerta corredera de madera y papel usada en las casas tradicionales japonesas

Shingon: rama esotérica del Budismo, es la secta a la cual Sorata pertenece

Kongobuji (El Templo de La Montaña Del Diamante): Es el templo principal de los 117 templos en Koyasan y los 4.000 templos budistas de la secta Shingon.

tatami: estera gruesa de fibra tejida, usada como un tipo de alfombra

curry korokke: bola de masa de patata japonesa

kekkai: dimensión alternativa creada por un Dragon del Cielo para proteger el sitio en el cual está peleando

soapland: establecimiento donde los hombres son bañados por guapas mujeres, normalmente en ropa interior. Es un cierto tipo de prostitución, aunque no siempre incluye relaciones sexuales.

onmyouji: antiguo método de adivinación Taoísta basado en los cinco elementos, el nombre se usa también para referirse a la persona que lo ha dominado 

Santuario de Ise: el templo sintoísta más importante en Japón, dedicado a la diosa del sol, Amaterasu. Recibe miles de peregrinos cada año

****

Copyright: Ésto es sólo por entretenimiento. X pertenece a CLAMP, la historia y algunos de los monjes son míos...

- ......... 

"---" pensamientos 

~~~*~~~ flashbacks

****

CAPÍTULO 1

La lluvia arreciaba por momentos. Había comenzado hacía algunos minutos como un chaparrón suave, pero ahora era una cortina espesa que golpeaba ruidosamente en el pavimento. Ese era uno de los primeros signos de que el otoño se acercaba a Kouyasan. 

Sorata volvió la cabeza hacia el shoji cerrado que daba a la parte trasera del templo y suspiró. Era en días como aquel cuando su carácter cambiaba completamente. Se volvía más serio y reservado y, lo que menos le gustaba, melancólico. Y en esas contadas veces, sus recuerdos del pasado despertaban dentro de él con fuerza renovada. En aquel momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era el año que había pasado en Tokio. Había sido la experiencia más increíble que había tenido en toda su vida. Ni siquiera el momento en el que había dominado su poder podía compararse con ello. Había vivido su vida como un joven normal, sin estar sujeto a las rutinas y las reglas, había hecho amigos verdaderos con quienes había compartido cosas buenas y malas, y había descubierto lo que era amar a alguien con todo su corazón.

La pequeña llama de la lámpara que había junto a él chisporroteó, sacándole de sus pensamientos, y sus ojos se fijaron en el libro delante de él, un grueso volumen sobre las doctrinas metafísicas de Shingon, en el cuál debería estar concentrado. Después de todo, iba a consagrar el resto de su vida a ello, a rezar, meditar y leer. 

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en el centro de una pequeña habitación tradicional japonesa en Kongobuji, el templo principal de Koyasan. El sutil olor a madera y fibra de arroz del tatami, cambiado el mes anterior, todavía era perceptible en el aire. El único mobiliario era una cómoda donde conservaba la ropa que había usado en Tokio y sus túnicas de monje, y un futon doblado en la esquina. Sus ojos se detuvieron a mirar las hermosas pinturas que adornaban las puertas correderas de la habitación. Altos y estilizados sauces habían sido dibujados a lo largo de ambas orillas de un río que cruzaba las mamparas. Las largas ramas de los árboles se movían con el viento suave y apacible, rozándose unas con otras sobre las tranquilas aguas. Ese había sido su cuarto durante catorce años, había crecido entre esas paredes, entre los monjes. Cuando se marchó de Kouyasan, no esperaba regresar. Se había despedido de todo y todos, convencido de ello. Su destino lo predecía así, y él lo había aceptado con una sonrisa. 

-El destino... - murmuró. 

Las palabras de Hoshimi se repitieron otra vez en su mente, tan claramente como el día en que leyó su destino en las estrellas.

"Tú te sacrificarás por una mujer. Seguramente darás tu vida por la mujer que ames."

El joven sonrió amargamente. La vida daba muchas vueltas, y era la vez primera que las profecías del anciano habían fallado, aunque por muy poco. Había salvado la vida milagrosamente después de recibir varias heridas tratando de proteger a una momentáneamente inconsciente Arashi de los ataques de Yuuto.

~~~*~~~

Su adversario era un hombre alto y musculoso vestido con uniforme militar que no parecía tener interés en pelear con él. Sólo eludía sus rayos de electricidad y lanzaba miradas preocupadas a su espalda. Interiormente, Sorata se alegraba de ello, ya que de esa manera, podía vigilar a Arashi, en caso de que ella le necesitase. Todavía no podía entender cómo la sacerdotisa había terminado enfrentándose al señor del agua de los Dragones de la Tierra. Se suponía que debía ser ÉL el que se enfrentase con él, habían hecho un trato. Miró a su enemigo otra vez mientras sus labios comenzaban a recitar un mantra budista. El hombre observaba la batalla entre Yuzuriha y el enemigo invisible que manejaba los cables de la calle como si fuesen las cuerdas de un títere. Las chispas volaron por los dedos de Sorata y el relámpago crepitó alrededor de él. 

-Si no prestas más atención estarás tan frito como curry korokke en un segundo. 

El soldado, situado en lo alto en una farola, volvió la cabeza hacia él. El monje vaciló cuando vio la extraña luz que iluminaba los ojos del otro. Era una mezcla de determinación, tristeza y... esperanza? 

-No voy a luchar contra ti, monje de Kouyasan.

Sorata frunció el ceño. Aquel hombre era realmente extraño. Primero, se dedicaba a observar otra pelea, y ahora abiertamente decía que no iba a tratar de hacerle pedacitos para alimentar a los pájaros. Se quitó la gorra de béisbol que llevaba y se rascó la nuca. No lo podía entender. 

-Pero... tú perteneces a ellos.

-Alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado, alguien a quien quiero... - Y diciendo ésto, el Ángel volvió la cabeza otra vez hacia Yuzuriha, quien, espada en mano, cortaba los cables que emergían del suelo. 

Sorata no comprendió el significado de sus últimas palabras. Suspiró y poniéndose la gorra de nuevo, sonrió. Había ganado su batalla sin esfuerzo. Miró a su enemigo otra vez. 

"Los Dragones de la Tierra están totalmente locos... Oh, bueno..."

Se volvió hacia los edificios que estaban junto a la Torre de Tokio, donde su compañera estaba peleando. La vio de pie en la azotea de un rascacielos, vigilando a su adversario que estaba construyendo una pared de líquido a su alrededor. 

Arashi saltó y cortó la cortina de agua con su espada dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que Yuuto no estaba detrás de ella. La había engañado. De repente, el agua se cerró alrededor de ella y la elevó dentro de una columna líquida. Con un gesto de su mano, Yuuto, quien había aparecido otra vez en el mismo sitio, guió el agua hacia el cielo, arrojándola luego con gran fuerza contra el suelo de la azotea de un edificio cercano. El monje sólo podía mirar cómo el agua chocaba y Arashi caía al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, comenzando luego un latido desenfrenado. Esperó a que ella se levantara y continuase peleando, pero la figura no se movió. Tragó con dificultad cuando vio que el kekkai con forma de pirámide comenzaba a desvanecerse. 

"Vamos, Arashi. Eres una chica fuerte, puedes hacerlo..."

Yuuto, que se había posado en el techo del edificio vecino, extendió su mano y una serpiente de agua le rodeó, bailando más rápido a cada instante. Sorata no lo pensó dos veces y, convocando su poder otra vez, lanzó un rayo de energía al hombre rubio mientras echaba a correr hacia el lugar donde Arashi estaba. El funcionario del estado apenas pudo esquivarlo, y cuando volvió a pisar el suelo, el monje ya estaba allí, arrodillado junto a la sacerdotisa. El joven apretó los dientes viendo su cara pálida, los cortes y las heridas en su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza hacia Yuuto y extendió el brazo protectoramente delante de Arashi. Sintió ira dentro de él, un odio feroz contra aquel hombre que ahora sonreía sarcásticamente. 

-Vaya, vaya, si es el chico de Kansai...

-¡Qué es tan gracioso, imbécil! 

El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró divertido la escena ante él. 

-Tú. Tú tratando de proteger a la princesita de hielo que te ignora casi todo el tiempo - sonrió abiertamente cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Sorata -. ¿Sorprendido? Sí, sé que suspiras por una mujer a la que no le importas ni tú... ni tu destino.

-¿Cómo...? 

-¿Cómo lo sé? - Yuuto le interrumpió -. Es fácil cuando se tiene una fuente de información tan estupenda acerca de los Sellos llamada Bestia. Satsuki lo sabe todo acerca de vosotros. 

Sorata sonrió abiertamente mientras se ponía de pie. Miró de reojo a Arashi y luego se concentró en el hombre delante de él. 

-Así que ella nos ha investigado... Pues bien, veamos si todos tus 'conocimientos' te sirven de algo... - apretó con fuerza los puños - ... porque no importa lo que digas, voy a proteger a esta mujer hasta la muerte. 

-Qué romántico... - Yuuto sacó las extrañas armas que había usado en su primera batalla de alrededor de sus brazos - pero siento mucho decirte que vas a perder. 

Sorata se alejó de Arashi y se situó delante de su adversario. Miró a Kusanagi, esperando que el soldado no escogiese aquel momento para cambiar de idea y atacarle. Todavía estaba en la farola, completamente absorto por los movimientos de Yuzuriha. Preguntándose la razón de ese comportamiento, Sorata deshizo su kekkai y lo situó otra vez alrededor de la barrera de Arashi, que no había desaparecido por completo, para reforzarla. Luego, analizó a Yuuto, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en un complicado gesto. Su objetivo principal era mantener al señor del agua lejos del lugar donde la sacerdotisa estaba. Invocó su poder y la energía se concentró en sus manos. Su boca se movía, murmurando mantras, y el relámpago alrededor de él comenzó a brillar más. Yuuto se puso en guardia contra el ataque inminente, pero eso no borró la expresión divertida de su cara. 

-Estás de muy mal humor hoy, Sorata. 

Sorata sonrió ampliamente mientras lanzaba el rayo a Yuuto, quien lo rechazó con su arma. 

-Es por tu culpa. Normalmente soy un tipo muy alegre, y esta mañana cuando me levanté estaba de muy buen humor - electricidad estática le rodeó y se puso serio -. Pero te has metido con la persona más importante de mi vida, y eso me ha cabreado. 

Saltó evitando el arma de Yuuto y aterrizó en otra azotea lejos de la de Arashi. El señor de agua sonrió astutamente y atacó al monje otra vez, eludiendo un relámpago de su enemigo. Apretó las cuchillas con fuerza y sus facciones se endurecieron un poco, sin perder su máscara sarcástica para que Sorata no pudiera leer sus intenciones fácilmente. 

-Veamos si puedes evitar éste también. 

Sorata adoptó una postura defensiva, preparado para cualquier cosa mientras veía a Yuuto lanzar su ataque, pero el arma, esta vez, no fue dirigida a él. Fue hacia la chica inconsciente que yacía algunos edificios más allá. El monje echó a correr hacia el lugar, rezando a cada Buddha para llegar a tiempo, para cumplir su destino aunque le costase la vida. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le ocurría a la sacerdotisa. La desesperación pareció dar alas a sus pies, y llegó a tiempo de cogerla por la cintura y tirar de ella hacia él. Un segundo más tarde, las cuchillas rompieron las baldosas del lugar donde ella había estado tumbada. Rodaron por el suelo algunos metros. Sorata terminó sobre ella, una de sus rodillas entre las de la joven y sus cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro. 

"Dios, si nos viera así, me mataría..."

Un dolor punzante atravesó su abdomen. Sorata miró sobre su hombro a la figura que estaba de pie en el borde de la azotea, mirándole con ojos fríos. El señor del agua le había lanzado aquellas extrañas cuchillas que ahora estaban clavadas en su cintura y la sangre había comenzado a empapar su sudadera amarilla. 

-Nunca deberías bajar la guardia, chico. 

-Bastardo... - respiró profundamente tratando de aliviar el dolor que se extendía por su cuerpo -. Nunca le... harás... daño... 

-Así que prefieres morir antes que dejarla... Entonces, cumpliré tu deseo... 

Yuuto tiró bruscamente de su arma, haciendo que un fuerte gemido saliera de los labios de Sorata. El monje miró con amor a la joven debajo de él, mientras las cuchillas perforaban su cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez entrando más profundo en su espalda. No pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, y sus puños se cerraron apretadamente, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron las facciones gráciles de su elegida. 

-Hice... lo que... pude...

Comenzó a toser sangre y aunque apretó los dientes, algunas gotas rojas salpicaron las mejillas de la muchacha. Sus brazos comenzaron a estremecerse, no soportando más su peso. 

-Arashi... 

Como contestando a su llamada, un suave gemido escapó a través de los labios abiertos de la sacerdotisa mientras recobraba el conocimiento. Lentamente, volvió la cabeza, tratando de enfocar la mirada en sus alrededores. Sus hermosos ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos viéndole encima de ella y se nublaron cuando vio su palidez y la sangre deslizándose por sus labios. 

-So-Sorata? 

-Te dije... que... te protegería... que daría... mi vida... por... ti... 

Le sonrió débilmente tratando de reconfortarla. El rostro apesadumbrado bajo él se volvió borroso y sus brazos se debilitaron. Entonces todo se volvió negro. 

~~~*~~~

Sorata se puso de pie y caminó hacia el shoji que daba al exterior del templo, abriéndolo. Las nubes eran más oscuras que antes y la lluvia caía con fuerza renovada. Suspiró y sus dedos se aferraron al marco de madera de la puerta. Había un vacío en sus recuerdos sólo lleno de oscuridad e imágenes vagas de sueños que apenas podía esbozar. Lo siguiente que recordaba era el cuarto blanco en el cual se había despertado, el velo que cubría la cama, los frenéticos pitidos de las máquinas sintiendo su despertar, y la repentina sensación de asfixia por tener un tubo en la garganta. Kamui gritaba algo que él no podía entender en el fondo y luego, las caras de sus amigos rodearon la cama, diciéndole que se calmase hasta el doctor llegara. Había pasado allí unas pocas semanas, viendo a sus amigos, y a sus antiguos enemigos dejar el hospital e ir a visitarle casi todos los días. Yuuto había entrado en su habitación el primer día después de que él hubiese despertado. Quería pedir perdón a él y a la sacerdotisa de Ise. Sorata todavía recordaba la expresión airada en la cara de Arashi cuando ella, quien le acompañaba esa tarde, había visto al señor de agua y a Satsuki abrir la puerta. 

Después de ser dado de alta del hospital, había regresado a Kouyasan para recobrar la salud y continuar con su vida. La primera parte había sido fácil. Sus heridas ya estaban curadas cuando se había marchado de Tokio, y había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo recuperarse por completo. En cuanto a lo segundo, todavía trataba de encontrar el camino. Hasta el momento de su regreso, no se había preocupado por el futuro, porque nunca había tenido uno. Sobrevivir era algo que él no había planeado. Todo lo que había vivido y había sentido durante su estancia en la ciudad le había marcado profundamente, y se había dado cuenta de que ser monje por el resto de su vida no llenaba el vacío que había dentro de él. Pero también sabía que lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era algo imposible de alcanzar. 

Sacó de su manga la última carta que había recibido de Yuzuriha. Era un sobre verde claro con perritos fox terrier negros en los bordes. Habían estado escribiéndose desde que él había regresado al templo. Ella le había escrito primero, preguntando por su salud y explicándole todo lo que había hecho desde que él había dejado Tokio. Le tenía mucho cariño a la más joven de los Dragones del Cielo y se llevaba realmente bien con ella. Releyó la carta otra vez y sonrió suavemente. Recientemente se había graduado de la escuela secundaria y ahora estaba en el instituto. Quería estudiar Biología o Veterinaria. 

Sorata puso la carta de nuevo en la manga oscura de sus ropas de monje y se apoyó en el marco, mirando la lluvia caer. No lo podía negar, extrañaba a sus compañeros, desde el reservado Kamui hasta la sensual Karen. Habría dado cualquier cosa por quedarse en Tokio con ellos, pero después del Día Prometido no había razón para permanecer allí. Cerró los ojos. En su mente, vio a Seiichiro paseando con su familia por un parque. Les había presentado a su mujer y su hija un día que habían ido a visitar a los Dragones que todavía estaban ingresados en el hospital. Aoki Shimako era una mujer dulce y cariñosa, y Yuka, su hija, era una chiquilla preciosa que hablaba con todo el mundo y que arrancó sonrisas a casi todos los Sellos y Ángeles. 

Sonrió, ahora estaba viendo a Yuzuriha, vestida con el uniforme negro y blanco del Campus Clamp. Estaba tomándose un helado con Kusanagi e Inuki. Le había sorprendido saber que su adversario en la batalla era el amigo misterioso que Yuzuriha había estado viendo a sus espaldas, comprendiendo entonces las palabras del Dragón de la Tierra cuando habían estado peleando. Se refería a Yuzu. 

"Me pregunto cómo les irá a los demás..."

Seguramente, a Karen le estaría yendo muy bien con la tienda de lencería que había decidido abrir. Recordó su amplia sonrisa cuando les anunció que iba a dejar el soapland para abrir su propio negocio. Había ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero y planeaba pedir un préstamo al banco. Tenía que visitarla la próxima vez que fuese a Tokio, si es que volvía a la ciudad algún día. 

Subaru había regresado a Kioto poco después de la batalla. Había dejado una nota para él deseándole una pronta recuperación. Sorata sonrió. El joven onmyouji siempre había sido parco en palabras, y no habían hablado mucho en el tiempo que los Sellos habían estado viviendo juntos, pero esperaba verle otra vez algún día. 

Por su parte, Kamui se había quedado en la mansión Imonoyama para terminar sus estudios por recomendación de Subaru, al que siempre había estado muy unido. Yuzuriha le había contado en una de sus cartas que su joven líder estaba comenzando a recuperar la alegría, y que incluso había empezado a hacer planes para el futuro. Quería ser médico, y salvar vidas. 

Su rostro se entristeció cuando la imagen del último Dragón del Cielo apareció en su mente. ¿Y Arashi? Suspiró. La joven sacerdotisa había regresado a Ise cuando él todavía estaba en el hospital. Tres días después de que él se hubiese despertado, les había anunciado que volvía a su santuario aquel mismo día. Todavía llevaba vendada la cabeza y tenía algunos rasguños en una de sus mejillas, pero estaba tan bonita como siempre. Había sido la primera vez que la había visto usar pantalones, probablemente para esconder las heridas de sus piernas. Había esperado verla sonreír, o que ella cogiera su mano por un segundo, pero simplemente había hecho una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia él y le había dicho algunas frases formales, y luego se marchó. 

Suspiró. Ya no le dolía tanto pensar en ella como al principio, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Seguía queriéndola y sabía que aquel amor no desaparecería nunca. Ella había dado significado a su vida, y sólo saber que ella estaba en algún lugar de Japón, le daba fuerzas para continuar y la esperanza de...

Un suave golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Cuando se volvió, uno de los monjes estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándole con una expresión solemne. Él sonrió tímidamente, esperando que no le reprendiese por su falta de interés en la lectura. 

-Sorata, Benjiro el cocinero necesita que alguien vaya al almacén y lleve un saco de arroz a la cocina. 

El monje más joven hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta a su espalda, viendo que la lluvia no paraba. 

-¿Y lo necesita ahora? 

El hombre frunció el ceño. 

-Sí, y ya que eres el único que parece no tener nada que hacer...

Sorata suspiró con resignación y se encaminó hacia la puerta. 

-Está bien, iré.

Mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal, cogió una sombrilla de madera y papel de arroz y se puso sus sandalias. 

-No sé qué es peor, la lluvia en Kouyasan o una pelea con un Dragón de la Tierra. 

-Se ha hecho como usted dijo, Hoshimi. 

-Gracias, Shigematsu - dijo observando a su protegido caminar bajo la lluvia hacia el almacén. 

El monje hizo una reverencia. Luego, miró con indecisión a su maestro. 

-Perdone que le pregunte... por qué...?

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del anciano sacerdote cuando vio una grácil figura entrar en el recinto enlosado que se extendía frente al templo. 

-El destino de Sorata no está aquí con nosotros. Debe seguir el camino trazado para él por las estrellas. Sólo estamos allanándolo un poco... 

Sorata murmuró por lo bajo mientras el agua salpicaba sus pies. El almacén estaba sólo a unos pocos metros de Kongobuji pero la lluvia estaba haciendo el camino más difícil que nunca. Su mente iba por delante, pensando en cómo iba a llevar el saco de arroz y el paraguas en su vuelta al otro edificio. 

-Genial, simplemente genial que me cogiesen cuando estaba pensando en ella.

Subió los pocos escalones que conducían a la puerta. Era una de las muchas pequeñas pagodas donde los sacerdotes almacenaban la gran cantidad de comida que necesitaban para ellos y la gente que se quedaba en Kouyasan en los templos de hospedaje. Miró una llave tras otra buscando la que abriera el almacén, pero el destino estaba en contra de él en eso también. 

-Disculpe... 

Sorata se quedó helado. Él conocía esa voz muy bien. Femenina, calmada, con un suave acento, una voz que él había escuchado por encima de las demás en Tokio, aprendiendo sus inflexiones y sus matices. 

-Estoy buscando a alguien... 

Tragó saliva y volvió la cabeza ligeramente. Allí, detrás de él, estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver. Los ojos de la visita se abrieron ligeramente y su mano apretó el asa de la pequeña maleta que llevaba. La lluvia se deslizaba por los bordes de su paraguas de color crema, formando pequeñas cascadas alrededor de ella. Sorata estudió sus facciones incrédulamente, apenas reconociendo a la joven que había sido su compañera en Tokio en aquella mujer. 

-Arashi...

CONTINUARÁ..... 


	2. capítulo segundo

Muchas gracias por revisar la historia, Kali. Me alegro mucho que te gustase. Después de leer tantos fanfics en los que muere Sorata, a veces Arashi, o los dos, decidí que iba a romper la norma y que ambos sobrevivieran a la batalla. Hacen una pareja tan bonita... Estoy cruzando los dedos para que terminen más o menos bien en X... Veremos... ^_~  
  
NOTAS:  
  
*La prefectura de Wakayama es donde está situado Koya. Limita al norte con la prefectura de Osaka.  
  
*He intentado buscar información sobre Koya, pero hay muy poca, así que todas las descripciones que veáis del templo son ficticias.  
  
*bioroide: no sé si esta palabra existe en español. Es una traducción directa de la palabra inglesa que utilizan para describir a Nataku...  
  
Y creo que no me dejo nada en el tintero... Sin más, con el segundo capítulo.   
  
DESTINO  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Unas horas antes...  
  
Ni siquiera ella misma podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Arashi apretó las manos sobre su regazo y continuó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, simulando admirar el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad frente a ella, estando en realidad completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos. Allí estaba ella, en un tren camino de la prefectura de Wakayama, sin tener una idea clara de lo que iba a hacer. Ante sus ojos pasó una imagen de Sorata riendo, en algún momento antes del Día Prometido. No había sido su habitual risa escandalosa, sino una jovial y divertida, que había terminado por contagiar al resto del grupo, y que incluso arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios. Claro que él nunca lo supo... Cuando Arashi vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del tren, vio que también ahora sonreía, aunque sólo era una ligera curva de los labios. Suspiró. Su carácter había cambiado notablemente en las últimas semanas. De ser la joven reservada y seria que era antes, ahora dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos, aunque no llegaba a mostrarlos del todo. Y todo era culpa suya. Por su mente cruzaron imágenes de la primera vez que Sorata y ella se encontraron, de sus traviesas sonrisas, de sus incansables declaraciones de amor... y resonaron en su mente las tres palabras que habían marcado su destino.  
  
"Te he elegido."   
  
Cuando le había preguntado por el significado de aquella frase, esperaba cualquier respuesta, excepto la que él le dio. Recordó su sonrisa, y la serenidad con que le había dicho que había elegido a la persona por la que daría su vida. Y cómo ella había intentado evitar aquello a toda costa. Si él iba a morir por la mujer que amase, no sería por ella. Hizo todo lo posible por alejarlo. Fue fría y cortante, ignorando constantemente todo lo que decía o hacía. Pero había sido inútil. Él se había erigido en su guardián y siempre la acompañaba fuese adonde fuese. Y lo peor era que a ella no le desagradaba su compañía. Durante la convivencia de los Dragones del Cielo en la mansión Imonoyama, el joven había conseguido romper la máscara que ella siempre llevaba, y había leído sus pensamientos, aunque no sus sentimientos ni sus deseos que, sin embargo, no habían pasado desapercibidos a los otros. Aquello en parte la había aliviado, pensando que con ello había conseguido su objetivo, pero la última noche antes del Día Prometido, se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada, porque antes de entrar en su dormitorio, Sorata la había mirado a los ojos y le había declarado su amor una vez más, antes de desearle buenas noches.  
  
El Día Prometido... Frunció ligeramente el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sorata sobre el suyo, protegiéndola, su débil sonrisa, y sus palabras...  
  
-Te dije que te protegería, que daría mi vida por ti...  
  
Después, aquellos ojos, siempre tan llenos de vida, se habían apagado y Sorata se había desplomado pesadamente sobre ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y tuvo la sensación de que el mundo ya se había acabado. Sintió ira, desesperación, y se lanzó a por Nataku después de depositar suavemente el cuerpo del joven a un lado. El bioroide apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Creyendo que ambos estaban muertos, había bajado la guardia. Pudo esquivar el ataque de Arashi, pero la joven no había fallado la segunda vez. Limpiamente había atravesado el cuerpo de su oponente con su espada, hasta la empuñadura.  
  
-Por Sorata - susurró cuando el cuerpo de Nataku se inclinó, ya sin vida.  
  
Sacó la espada del cadáver y se encaminó a ayudar a sus compañeros sin mirar atrás. Solamente cuando todo había terminado fue con los demás hacia el lugar donde yacía Sorata. Se mantuvo atrás, viendo cómo Seiichiro se acercaba a él. Se sentía vacía, como si aquella escena no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Podía oír tras ella los sollozos de Yuzuriha, y los susurros de Karen, tratando de consolarla. Y entonces...  
  
-¡Aún vive!  
  
Todos miraron asombrados al editor de revistas, que se había vuelto con una sonrisa en los labios. Una de sus manos estaba sobre el pecho del joven novicio, sobre su corazón. Y no recordaba nada más. El momento se volvió borroso, demasiado confuso. No sabía si había ido junto a Sorata con los demás o se había quedado allí quieta, sin poder reaccionar; o cuándo llegaron al hospital más cercano. Sin embargo, recordaba las largas noches en vela vigilando su sueño, cuando los médicos no daban ninguna esperanza por su vida, el haber acariciado su mano y haber dejado de hacerlo repentinamente, regañándose a sí misma por ser tan débil y ceder a sus impulsos. Pero las ganas de vivir habían superado a la muerte y Sorata despertó una semana más tarde. Y seguía siendo el mismo. Tumbado en la cama del hospital, seguía bromeando y animando a los demás, como antes. Ella tampoco había cambiado. Ni siquiera en esos momentos había sido capaz de devolver una mirada o una sonrisa...  
  
  
La voz del altavoz anunciando la próxima parada interrumpió sus pensamientos. La siguiente estación era la suya. Cogió la pequeña maleta en la que llevaba lo necesario para pasar la noche allí y caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando las miradas de admiración y los comentarios de un grupo de chicos sentados unos asientos más atrás del suyo.  
  
Arashi bajó del tren y, después de dejar su equipaje en consigna, se encaminó hacia la taquilla de la estación para preguntar cómo podía llegar al monasterio de Koya. Allí le indicaron el camino hacia los autobuses que solían llevar a los turistas que lo visitaban durante el verano, y que no estaba a gran distacia de allí. Sin embargo, la oficina estaba cerrada. Tendría que buscar otro transporte. No tardó en encontrar un taxi.  
  
-Al monasterio de Koya.  
  
El taxista la miró brevemente, pero no dijo nada. Arrancó el coche y comenzó el camino. Arashi miró por la ventanilla y suspiró. Pero lo cierto era que Sorata había cambiado su vida. Había despertado una parte de ella que creía enterrada para siempre. Desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, había ido restringiendo sus sentimientos hasta hacerlos invisibles a los ojos de los demás, pero esa máscara se había agrietado durante su estancia en Tokio. Y fue rompiéndose poco a poco. Cuando volvió a Ise creyó que sería fácil continuar con su vida anterior, pero estaba equivocada. Sorata seguía allí. Y cuanto más aparecía él en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, más se esforzaba por ocultarlo, para que nadie sospechara. Sólo una persona se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la mujer que la había encontrado en la calle rebuscando entre los cubos de basura, la que la convenció de que debía vivir.   
  
  
Kaede había entrado en la habitación donde ella estaba meditando delante del fuego. Llevaba algo en las manos, algo que no podía distinguir claramente debido a las sombras que proyectaban las llamas en la oscuridad de la sala. Se había arrodillado frente a ella y la había mirado de una forma que la había turbado, trayendo recuerdos a su mente de una niña de seis años frente a una mujer de la que apenas recordaba el rostro. Como una madre a una hija. Tras unos momentos de silencio, la mujer había comenzado a hablar. Fue directa y precisa, y con cada palabra el corazón de Arashi latía más rápido. Kaede lo sabía, sabía que algo la atormentaba, que estaba huyendo de algo... o de alguien. La mujer depositó lo que había traído en medio de las dos. Era un paquete grande y grueso, envuelto en papel y atado con una cuerda muy fina. Arashi lo miró desconcertada.  
  
-Ábrelo.   
  
Y ella había obedecido. Dentro había varias prendas de ropa, que ella separó cuidadosamente. Una falda, una chaqueta y un jersey de cuello alto. No podía distinguir bien el color debido a la penumbra. Ella había levantado la cabeza, con miles de preguntas en su mirada. Pero Kaede había sonreído, sus ojos llenos de comprensión.  
  
-Busca en tu corazón y descubre qué es lo que deseas en realidad, Arashi.  
  
Sin decir nada más, se había levantado y había salido de la estancia, dejándola confusa y, no sabía por qué, sintiéndose culpable.  
  
  
-Señorita, ya hemos llegado.  
  
Arashi levantó la cabeza y miró al taxista durante un segundo, desorientada. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura y pagó el viaje. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Afortunadamente, había traído un paraguas. El taxi dio la vuelta y comenzó el viaje hacia pueblo, dejando a la joven sacerdotisa delante de la gran escalinata que conducía al templo. Respiró hondo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, despacio.   
  
"¿Y ahora qué?" - se dijo -. "Ya estás aquí. ¿Qué vas a decirle?"  
  
Arashi sacudió suavemente la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos, y respiró hondo, tratando de serenar sus nervios cuando vio el final de la escalera.  
  
La explanada estaba vacía, y no había rastro de nadie, ni siquiera de los monjes. Todo estaba cerrado. Caminó por los alrededores sin resultado. En una ocasión le pareció ver una sombra, pero fue tan rápido que no pudo asegurar que se tratase de una persona. No podía ir más allá, el resto del recinto era privado. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado. Sería mejor volver al pueblo y buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Lo intentaría de nuevo por la mañana. Tenía tiempo, ya que el tren a Osaka no pasaba hasta la tarde. De repente, cuando se encaminaba a la escalinata, la lluvia empezó a arreciar, cayendo tan fuerte que el paraguas parecía que no podría resistir la fuerza del aguacero. Se cobijó bajo el gran árbol que crecía junto a la entrada del templo. Su espesura apenas dejaba pasar el agua, aunque de vez en cuando, algunas finísimas gotas caían sobre su pelo o sus hombros. Suspiró. Las preguntas volvieron a su cabeza, llenandola de dudas, y tuvo miedo. Lo mejor era volver a Ise y tratar de olvidar todo aquello, conservar el recuerdo de Sorata como uno de los mejores de su vida, y seguir siendo la sacerdotisa oculta de su templo. Se miró la palma de la mano derecha, símbolo del arma letal que escondía en su cuerpo.  
  
"Tus manos son tan suaves..."  
  
Arashi cerró los ojos. Otra vez su voz. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar, mientras abría el paraguas.Iba a terminar con aquella locura de una vez.  
  
  
No oyó pasos a su espalda, ni tampoco sintió una presencia que avanzaba hacia ella. De repente, una voz la hizo detenerse y su pulso se aceleró levemente al reconocerla.  
  
-Espero que no se haya mojado mucho, señorita, es que hoy no esperábamos visita y...  
  
Era él, él, de entre todos los monjes de Koya el que había ido a su encuentro. Se volvió despacio y vio como la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Sorata se congelaba, y en sus ojos se reflejaba una enorme sorpresa. Y volvió a oír su nombre en sus labios.  
  
-Arashi...  
  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
